


Teljesség

by sophiestiel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiestiel/pseuds/sophiestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cockles egyperces :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teljesség

Az ujjai elvesznek a sötét tincsek között,és figyelmesen hallgatjta a másik szuszogását. A mellkasán fekszik,a borosta karcolta a bőrét,de pont így jó. Túl vannak egy újabb meneten. Ezt már nem lehet szexnek hívni,rég nem,ez mér érzelmekkel teli szeretkezés volt. Nem tudta egyikőjük sem,mi lesz belőle,de hatalmas vágyat éreztek mindketten,hogy leteperjék a másikat. Aztán ez lett belőle.  
Jensen ajkán a szó nehéz súlyként ül:szeretlek. Mert igen,pontosan így érez iránta. És Misha már az övé. Övé a sötét haj,a mesebeli kék szemek,a tökéletesen rajzolt rózsaszín(a csókoktól már vörös)ajkak,az izmos hát,minden egyes apró ránc a szeme sarkában,amikor mosolyog,Misha minden egyes porcikája. Annyira természetes-gondolja-,ő és egy férfi,ő és Misha. És máris sokkal szebbnek látja a világot. Ő nem akarta ezt,talán egyikőjük sem,csak megtörtént egyszer,kétszer,huszonháromszor,és most itt tartanak. Egyetlen döntését sem bánta meg. Misha egy csodálatos ember,egyébiránt. Kedves,okos,vicces,kreatív,megértő,tehetséges,csupaszív (stb,stb...),és Jensen csak szuperlatívuszokban képes róla beszélni  
-Szeretlek.  
Hangja mély,elszántsággal teli. Csend. Csend. Misha nem reagál. Talán túl gyors,túl intenzív, és ő teljesen máshogy –  
-Én is szeretlek.  
Három szó,és mégis mennyi mindent jelent,mekkora boldogságot képes elhozni. Misha megemeli a fejét,és felmosolyog rá. Összepillantanak. Még mindig képesek elvarázsolni a kék szemek,és a belőlük áradó őszinteség. Feljebb csúszik hozzá,és egy óvatos csókot lehel az ajkaira,de Jensennek ennyi nem elég,keze a másik tarkóján,és a csók sokkal mélyebb. A kék szemek a zöldekbe fúródva,és nem látni bennük mást,csak mély,őszinte tiszteletet és szeretetet. Egy apró csók a homlokra-a kimondott érzelmek után mennyivel másabb,meghittebb. Misha mindenhol ott volt ;a mindennapjaiban, a gondolataiban, az ágyában,és most benne. Meglepődött,bár titkon számított rá. Kitöltötte. Ők ketten így voltak egészek:egymással.


End file.
